The Gibson D. Lewis Health Science Library of the University of North Texas Health Science Center (UNTHSC) proposes to serve as the Regional Medical Library for the National Network of Libraries of Medicine?s (NN/LM) South Central Region. The Regional Medical Library (RML) of the South Central Region (SCR) will serve health providers, public health professionals, researchers, community-based organizations, libraries and the general public within the states of Arkansas, Louisiana, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Texas. Outreach programs, educational sessions, and funding opportunities will be made available throughout the region. The primary goal of the RML will be to offer programing, services, and resources that increase access to authoritative health information and help to create solutions for healthier communities across the South Central Region. The RML will expand access to biomedical and health information by training information providers and consumers in the effective use of products and tools that facilitate resource sharing. The National Library of Medicine?s DOCLINE and MedPrint services will be promoted to increase access to research material and health information. A network of libraries will be designated and funded to serve as Resource Libraries (RL) within the each of the five states served. These Resource Libraries will receive funding to provide outreach programming within their designated geographic areas of responsibility. Educational programming will be offered to all audiences served by the RML to increase awareness and use of National Library of Medicine research tools. Educational programming in the management, curation and sharing of ?big data? will be offered to information professionals and researchers to increase access and stewardship of research data.